The invention relates to a noise reducing device for a granulating apparatus. The device is arranged at the output end of the granulating apparatus for the purpose of absorbing or suppressing the noise resulting from the operation of the granulating apparatus. Such an apparatus is described in detail in copending application Ser. No. 311,386, filed Dec. 1, 1972 assigned to the same assignee. The copending application is now allowed.
In a granulating apparatus as described in said copending application, substantial noise may be generated by the cutting operation, depending on the type of material to be granulated, especially where synthetic strands are to be granulated, a siren type of noise is created. Such a noise is undesirable, since it influences the operating personnel in a negative manner.